Stay With Me
by treehugger18
Summary: Set early S3. At the end of one disastrous UC operation Sam, Jerry and Gail find themselves recalling the events that led them to this point in time.
1. Chapter 1: Sam

_So this was one of the other ideas I had for a RB fic. I wanted to wait and finish the other story before I started this one but I couldn't stop myself writing it. For some reason I seem to prefer writing darker stories but hopefully I can keep them both going at the same time. Its set somewhere early in S3, after Andy and Sam get together. _

_So let me know what you think, reviews make my day :)_

_Oh and I still don't own Rookie Blue._

* * *

**Present day**

Sam pulled the body closer to him but it was too late, the last breath had left the person he was still desperately holding onto minutes ago. Forcing his eyes shut, he tried to wake himself up, convincing himself that it must be a nightmare but as he tightened his grip on the body, he knew the truth, this was real. Throwing his head back Sam couldn't help but scream out. In last hour he had tried begging, pleading even praying but nothing worked. When he shouted out for help his words echoed around the empty warehouse as if taunting him that they were all alone. Letting out a slight whimper, he opened his eyes to corpse in his arms; they were a corpse now after all. Sam had fought hard to keep them alive, he had tried everything he could think of but in the end he'd lost the battle.

Blinking he tried to focus his eyes on the head cradled in his arms but his vision became a blur of red. His hands, his arms, his coat, his shirt, his jeans...everything was covered in the sticky red substance. Tilting his head to the side he saw the blood pooling around them, drifting out along the concrete floor. Sam had forgotten how much blood was actually inside someone until he found himself surrounded by it, keeping him and its owner locked in their current position.

This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to keep them safe, it was supposed to be easy but something had gone wrong. Racking his brain Sam still wasn't sure when everything had taken such a terrible turn. Any number of incidents could have accounted for the current situation but he had no idea which one was truly to blame. Right now, the only thing Sam knew for certain was that three months ago he had been happy. His life was good, something he had never described it as before. He had a job he loved, great friends and Andy. After years of waiting she was his and they didn't have to hide it. They woke up together, they went to work together and afterwards they went home together, it was as close to perfection as Sam could imagine.

Biting down on his lip Sam tried to hold onto the memories. Even though he and Andy had only been together for a short time it felt right. Everything was right about them, from the way she curled up against him in bed to way she laughed at him when he told her a terrible joke. Letting himself get lost in the thoughts Sam couldn't help but recall how this had all started, if he relieved it all from the beginning he might be able to work out where it had all gone so wrong.

* * *

**3 Months ago**

"So I was thinking…" Andy started as she collapsed onto the couch next him, swinging her legs over his.

"Uh oh,"

"Uh oh? Why uh oh?" She questioned him as he placed his hand on her bare leg and started tracing patterns up and down it.

"Because nothing good has ever come when you start a sentence with I was thinking," He explained causing her to slam her heel into the side of his leg.

"It has too," She mumbled as Sam grabbed her feet, ensuring she wouldn't be able to kick him again, "Hey," She moaned but all Sam could do was smile at her, she was very cute when she was angry.

"Ok," He relented, tracing a finger up her foot and feeling her shudder at his touch. He'd recently found out that she had extremely ticklish feet and very much enjoyed taking advantage of it, "What is it?"

"Sam," She moaned as she tried to get her feet out of his grasp but he held on tightly as he trailed his finger back down her foot.

"Yes,"

"Stop it," She told him as she tried to push her feet flat against the couch.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently as he looked back to the T.V.

"You know what," She whined.

"Nope," He shrugged as he continued running his finger up and down her foot.

"You know sometimes I think you don't care what I think," She huffed as he turned back to her.

"Only when the hockey's on," He flashed her a smile before turning his head back to the T.V.

"Sam!" She said as she tried more forcefully to get him to release his grasp on her.

"Ok, ok," He chuckled, letting go of her and shifting himself round on the couch to face her, "What's up?"

"You're an ass," She told him, as she repositioned herself so that she was sitting on her feet.

"You interrupted hockey to tell me something I already know?" He smirked while she just glared at him.

"No. I interrupted you because Sarah's coming to visit in a few days right?"

"Yup," He confirmed, Sarah was coming into town for a meeting with a client and wanted to meet up with them. From the way Andy was looking at him he knew she was planning something.

"So I was thinking," He wasn't going to like this, "Why don't we go out for dinner with her and bring my dad along as well,"

"What like a double date?" He asked.

"No you idiot…ewww…that's just…" But she stopped rambling as he laughed, "I meant like a family dinner thing, you know, it would be good for them to meet at some point," He knew Andy had been hinting at this before but he figured he had a few months before she suggested a family get together.

"And you really want to do it this time?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Because you've met Sarah once before and that was when you answered the door wearing just my shirt," He smiled at the memory, trust Sarah to turn up unannounced and find out about Andy like that.

"Yeah well it wasn't the best introduction but when we went out to dinner after that it was all fine," Awkward was the word Sam would have used but Sarah and Andy seemed to get on very well, mostly conspiring against him and blaming him for not telling Sarah beforehand.

"Well at least she called this time," He offered her but he still wasn't keen on the idea of having dinner with Tommy and Sarah.

"She did call last time but you decided that we should stay in bed all weekend and wouldn't answer your phone," Sam just smiled at the memory, it had been a particularly good plan until Sarah had shown up.

"Well she should have taken the hint,"

"She's your sister,"

"I know but she still interrupted my plans," He defended himself. Once Sarah had shown up he had a very long and awkward conversation with her about Andy before she suggested meeting them for dinner that night. Of course by that time she had managed to kill the mood completely. As soon as Sarah left Andy spent the rest of the day working out how to make a better impression, six hours which he had, had other plans for.

"Anyway dinner with your sister and my dad? Yes?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him but he couldn't hide his opinion on the situation, "What Sam? They have to meet sometime,"

"Uh…" He started, running a hand through his hair.

"What's the problem?"

"Sarah having dinner with three cops, what do you think we'll end up talking about," He told her. Over the years Sam had done his best to make his job seem far less dangerous to Sarah but he knew if she had dinner with three cops they would spend most of the time talking about work and he didn't want her to hear any horror stories that would cause her to worry any more.

"It's ok we'll talk about other things and I'll warn dad not to bring up anything as well," Andy told him, offering him a sympathetic look as she moved over to him, "Ok?" She asked as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Ok," He agreed as he leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers.

"It'll be fine," Andy told him as she brushed her lips against his. Sam just nodded as he grabbed hold of her, pulling her onto his lap before kissing her. Trailing his hands up and down her back he deepened the kiss as Andy grabbed at his hair. Just as he was about to push her down onto the couch she squealed, breaking her lips away from his, as his phone vibrated through his pocket. Sam couldn't help but laugh at her as he pulled his phone out.

"You sure know how to keep your cool," He told her, looking at the caller ID, it was the station.

"Yeah well…shut up," She told him as she climbed off him and headed towards the kitchen, "I'll start making dinner,"

"Pizza menu's in the top draw, I'll take a peperoni," He laughed, it was how Andy had cooked for him the last few times.

Feeling the vibrations in his hand he flicked it open, putting it to his ear before answering, "Hello?"

"Sam,"

"Frank," He greeted, if he was calling him at this time of night it couldn't be good, "What's up?"

"You know Richard Carter," Sam wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but Frank continued, "He's back in town, there's talk of setting up a UC, Boyd's got a lead on him…"

"I thought Boyd was done," Sam felt his grip tightening around the phone, after everything that Boyd had put him through with Brennan he was supposed to be finished.

"Not sure on the details but he's requested you," Sam fought the urge to tell him what he thought of that as the name played on his mind, Richard Carter. Sam had only been a rookie when Richard Carter had been around. He had his hand in every business in town from drugs to illegal trafficking and he was untouchable. Every cop that got close was killed but nothing ever stuck to the guy and he was back now.

"What's he want?" Sam had told himself he was done with undercover, he had Andy now. He couldn't put her or himself through that again but this was Richard Carter, after everything he had done someone needed to put him away and Sam's desire to get him was stronger than most.

"I've not been told any details just that they want to meet you tomorrow morning," Frank said as Sam took a moment to process this, "You don't have to do this Sam,"

"Yeah," Was all he managed, he didn't have to, he didn't want to but part of him needed to.

* * *

**Present Day**

Sam was dragged back from the memory by the pain coursing through his body. Opening his eyes he let them search his body for the source, stopping when they located the small hole at the top of his right leg. Staring at it he realised it could have been someone else but then he felt the pain surge through his body again. If it wasn't for that he was sure he would have forgotten he'd been shot too, his blood had long since melded in with his companions to paint the concrete floor around them and so he barely noticed that it was still pouring from his leg.

This was not how Sam had imagined it would end but right now it seemed like the only way. He was alone, trapped in this hellhole and there was no sign that anyone knew where they were. Taking one last look at the body in his arms Sam felt a single tear roll down his cheek but it wasn't for what had happened. No this was for what would follow if he survived because right now, after everything that happened, death seemed like an easier option.

Letting his eyes shut he felt his body waver, his breaths becoming shallower, maybe it was finally time for him to let go. There was nothing more he could do, nothing more to fight for. Darkness was the only thing left to him, there would be no more pain there, no more memories just peace. Feeling his body fall, the darkness surrounding him Sam knew one thing, whatever happened nothing would be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2: Jerry

_So I really failed at keeping this one going while writing Fresh Start but I'm gonna try again. The updates with this will probably be slower until I finish Fresh Start, because it's still my priority, but hopefully not as long as last time. So let me know what you think :)_

**Present Day**

Squinting his eyes, Jerry did his best to see out of the window as the rain pounded against the car. Even after putting the windscreen wipers on full he had less than a second, every time they flew across the glass, to see what was outside. Bashing the steering wheel, he pushed his foot down further, hoping he would have enough time to react to anything his headlights displayed. He wasn't completely sure where he was but it definitely wasn't near civilisation.

Feeling the left side of the car dip he pulled right sharply, making sure he was back on the single track. He had no intention of hitting one of the nearby trees that seemed to surround the road, if it could even be called that.

"Dammit Sam where the hell are you?" He swore as he looked at the Sat Nav, apparently he was only a minute away but he couldn't see anything. Maybe he had missed the turning, maybe there wasn't actually a building out here, maybe he was just wasting time. For all he knew Sam was already dead…but he couldn't think like that. This was Sam he had been through worse before, he would be ok, they just had to find him. Sighing, Jerry just wished he had done more to stop this, he should have realised what was going on. There was that one day with Boyd, he knew something more was going on, just this gut instinct, but yet he hadn't pushed the subject. As the road started to curve all Jerry could do was remember that day. If he'd just dug a little deeper, forced Sam to talk to him then this whole mess may never have occurred.

* * *

**3 Months ago**

Shielding his eyes Jerry stepped out of the car; it was far too bright for his liking. Hearing the giggle from his side he watched as Traci walked round to him, bracing himself for her taunting.

"Someone definitely drank too much last night," She beamed as she skipped towards him, why did she have so much energy?

"No, no I'm…" He started rubbing his face, wishing he could be back in bed.

"Hung over," Traci laughed at him as he felt her hand in his hair.

"I…" He started again but she interrupted.

"There were three bottles of wine last night…"

"And there were three of us," He told her as he started off towards the station, praying it would be a slow day. He wasn't sure he could stomach the morgue right now.

"Yeah one of them being Leo and I only had three glasses," Traci laughed behind him as he dragged his feet along the ground, keeping his head low.

"Well," But he had nothing, "Be nice,"

"You're lucky you're cute when you're hung over," Traci told him as he opened the door, thankful for the darker surroundings, but before he got very far Traci had grabbed hold of his arm. Spinning him round she shoved him against the wall before pushing her lips to his. Jerry hardly had time to react as someone wolf whistled near them, causing them to break apart.

"Uh…what was that for?" He asked, still a little dazed. It wasn't that he was complaining but he really hadn't been expecting it.

"You passed out on me last night," She told him; while he shook his head, he shouldn't have had that extra bottle of wine, "You owe me,"

Smiling Jerry couldn't help but think back. He remembered Traci saying she would put Leo to bed and then be back for him. However, Leo seemed to be far more awake then they had anticipated and so he had killed an hour drinking the rest of the wine they had while watching the hockey. The next thing he remembered he had woken up on the couch with the sun blaring through the blinds "I think I can do that," He nodded.

"Good! Because you're taking me out for dinner tonight," She told him as she placed her hands on his chest, "You're wearing a suit, you're gonna buy me flowers...and you're driving so you won't pass out again,"

"Tonight?" He asked. He was hung over, his head felt like it had been used as Mike Tyson's punching bag so tonight…

"Yep," Traci interrupted his thoughts as he let the pained expression onto his face, hoping that she would feel sympathetic and let him make it up to her another night. However, as he read her current expression, the one that told him he didn't get a say in this, he realised he should just agree to it.

"Ok," He nodded, "Good thing I love you hey,"

"I think you mean it's a good thing I love you," She smiled at him as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Get a room," Hearing McNally's voice they broke apart again.

"Andy," Traci almost screamed as she pushed herself away from him and over to her friend, "How did it go?" Jerry just leant his head back against the wall, trying to prepare himself for walking. Even that hurt right now.

"He agreed," Andy grinned as Jerry watched the two of them, wondering what they were talking about, "After some persuasion,"

"Nice," Traci told her friend as Jerry pushed himself off the wall and over to the two gossips, sometimes he was sure Traci and Andy forgot he existed.

"What did you do?" He asked, he was certainly curious to see what Andy had talked Sam into. Well he assumed it was Sam, she didn't normally look this giddy about anyone else.

"Got Sam to agree to have dinner with my dad and his sister," Andy boasted proudly.

"Wow," Jerry breathed, this was a big step for Sam. In all the time he had known him he had hardly ever introduced a woman to his sister, let alone had a family dinner, "Bet you did a lot persuading hey," He winked at her causing both Traci and Andy to drop their smiles and glare at him.

"Go," Traci told him.

"What?" He asked, so he couldn't say things like that but it was ok when Andy and Traci sat for hours discussing them?

"Go or I start discussing my night," Traci warned him while he sighed, he couldn't win.

"Fine, see you later," He waved at them before walking off; knowing that Traci would already be filling Andy in on all of the details of their night.

Walking through the station he headed straight for the coffee machine but as he glanced at Frank's office something caught his eye. Looking round the rest of the room he saw Oliver leaning against one of the desks, staring at the office. Making his way over to him he blinked a few times before looking back to the office, they were still there.

"Hey," He greeted his friend, taking a seat on the desk next to him, "Is that…"

"Yup,"

"And he's with…"

"Yup,"

"And he hasn't killed him?"

"Not yet. Waiting here for that one," Oliver told him.

"What are they talking about?" Jerry asked as he watched Sam close the gap between himself and Boyd, clearly yelling at him.

"No idea," Oliver shook his head as Jerry watched Frank break the pair apart.

"How is Boyd even walking around calling himself a cop after Brennan?" Jerry asked. He knew Boyd had been suspended while they looked into him but he thought he had been fired.

"Last I heard they stuck him in a desk job, parking or something," Oliver told him as they both watched intently, "No idea what he's doing here,"

Running a hand over his face Jerry kept his eyes on the discussion taking place in Frank's office. Boyd was in a uniform so clearly he was still a cop. Maybe he had been assigned to parking or some other job but that still didn't explain why he was here.

"What's Sam doing in there?" He asked, hoping that Oliver knew something more about what was going on.

"Not sure, Sammy saw him talking to Frank, must have seen red and just stormed in. He's been in there ever since," Oliver informed him as Jerry just nodded. He wished he knew what it was, for Boyd to be here…a year ago he would assume Boyd was pulling Sam into some undercover op but now, now he didn't have a clue.

Keeping his eyes on the two of them Jerry just watched as Sam stormed through the door, Boyd following closely behind him. As he marched past him Jerry tried to catch Sam's eye but Sam kept his gaze fixed on the floor, not acknowledging anyone else in the room.

"Sam," Boyd called, causing everyone in the room to face him.

"Outside now!" Sam yelled, not slowing down as he pushed his way past Epstein and Diaz, who happened to be blocking his path. Looking back up to Frank's office Jerry saw him leaning against the glass, watching Boyd and Sam before meeting his eyes and indicating for them to follow.

"We should…" Jerry started getting off the desk.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed as they stepped up their pace to catch up with Sam and Boyd. Sam had said outside so they headed to the parking lot, knowing it was the most likely place. Pushing the door open Jerry could hear Boyd's voice.

"Just get it out,"

"You're a piece of shit," Sam spat as he paced up and down in front of Boyd who was leaning back against the wall. Jerry just stood watching the two of them with Oliver. Even after the door had slammed shut neither of them seemed to notice that they weren't alone, either that or they just didn't care.

"Great we done? Can we…" But Boyd was cut off as Sam's fist flew into his face. Jerry hadn't expected that but neither he nor Oliver moved, Boyd deserved it.

"That was for almost getting me killed," Sam yelled before landing another punch, "That was for lying to me,"

"Sam," Boyd groaned before Sam punched him again as Jerry remained in place, he still deserved it.

"And that was for blaming McNally for your screw up,"

"Oh always comes back to her doesn't it," Boyd yelled, spitting blood onto the floor.

"She is the only reason I'm still alive,"

"She blinds you," Boyd laughed as Sam smashed his fist into Boyd's face causing him to drop to the floor. It was at that point Jerry decided they needed to intervene before Boyd got himself killed. Patting Oliver on the shoulder they hurried over to the two but not before Sam kicked Boyd, causing him to slump further on the floor.

"Sam that's enough," Jerry yelled, watching as Sam took a step back, shaking his hand.

"Oh good we have an audience, nice of you to let him do this before you step in," Boyd growled before spitting more blood onto the floor.

"You were talking, it's rude to interrupt," Oliver told him as Jerry moved over to Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder. Now that Sam had gotten it out of his system he needed to get him away from Boyd.

"Let's go," He told Sam pushing him towards the door. Although he could feel the initial resistance from Sam he finally gave in and allowed Jerry to push him back into the station.

Quickly he ushered Sam into an empty interrogation room. Even though Jerry would be the first to admit Boyd deserved it he had very rarely seen Sam lose control like this before. He knew Sam was mad at Boyd for what had happened with Brennan but he hadn't attacked him after they found him so Jerry was finding it a little hard to believe that Sam would do it right now, months after everything had happened…unless Boyd had done something.

"So what was that about?" He asked as he shut the door before spinning round and leaning back against the wall but Sam refused to speak, instead content in staring at the floor. Waiting patiently Jerry just looked to Sam willing him to explain but as he watched his friend flex his hand a few times he realised it wasn't going to happen, "Sam,"

"What Jerry? He had it coming,"

"That might be true but…what's he even doing here?" Jerry asked as Sam finally looked up to him, it was probably better to start with the facts first. At least that way Sam would talk to him, hopefully.

Shaking his head Sam let out an exasperated sigh, "Come to make my life hell, I dunno ask him,"

"Sam…how's he even in uniform?"

"He's a fucking traffic cop," Sam shook his head again, clenching his fist.

"So what were you guys talking about with Frank?"

"Nothing,"

"That wasn't nothing Sammy," Jerry told him, he had watched them yelling at each other for almost five minutes so nothing was not going to cut it.

"I don't know exactly, Boyd wants to transfer here or something and there's no way that's happening, so there happy now?" No he wasn't but at least he was getting somewhere.

"Really Boyd wants to come here?" He asked. Although he wanted to believe his friend something just didn't feel right. Even Boyd would know that transferring to fifteen would be suicidal. Everyone could still remember Brennan and his part in it.

"Yes really, now can I go?" Sam asked, taking a step towards the door but Jerry moved himself between them.

"Seriously Sam what the hell is going on? I haven't seen you…"

"He deserved it, end of story," Sam cut him off as Jerry shook his head.

"So there's nothing more going on here then? Boyd's just decided to come and piss you off…"

"Yeah," Sam nodded as Jerry bit down on his lip. Clearly Sam wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Anything else you wanna add?"

"I should have hit him harder," Jerry couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

"Sam," He scolded before trying again, "You sure it's nothing more?" Even though he trusted his friend, something just felt off about the whole situation but before Sam had time to answer or deflect the question the door flew open.

"What happened?" Hearing McNally's voice Jerry only had a second to move out of her way as she hurried over to Sam. After shutting the door he turned back to see her carefully lifting up Sam's hand to inspect it, "Sam,"

"Boyd walked into my fist," Sam shrugged.

"Oh that's a great defence. You know he's in with Frank now," She told him.

"It'll be fine," He muttered.

"He was screaming about getting you suspended," Jerry could hear the panic in Andy's voice but as he looked at Sam, he was completely calm. Standing at the back of the room he just watched as Sam told Andy it would be fine again before looking up to meet his eyes. Jerry knew Sam was good under pressure but even he should be a little worried about what he'd just done. Holding his gaze for a moment Jerry was almost certain that something more was going on. What it was he didn't know but he was worried.

* * *

**Present Day**

Thinking back Jerry wished he pushed the subject harder, instead of leaving it. He knew Sam; it had to be something big to get him to lose control like that but before he'd had a chance to talk to him any further Sam had been suspended. Shaking his head Jerry knew he should have realised it sooner, realised what was really going on.

Swearing in anger Jerry swept his eyes round the road trying to work out what to do. He had been driving down this track for twenty minutes now and still there was nothing. If this place didn't exist he was going to have someone's job. They didn't have time to waste; if they didn't find Sam soon…it wasn't worth thinking about. Right now they had units on their way to any property listed under Carter's name or any of his associates. Any place that he could have taken Sam, but there were so many of them and so far no one had found any trace of him…or Andy. She was missing to after all.

Hitting the steering wheel again Jerry let out the breath he'd been holding. He should have stopped this earlier; he should have pulled them out after the incident with Oliver, when he'd found out where they'd really been. Berating himself he suddenly caught a glimpse of a parting in the trees. Slowing down Jerry found another track leading off to his right and so swerved the car round the corner; this had to be the place.

After a few minutes he came across an old farmhouse before his eyes landed on the car parked outside. He knew that car. Silently he climbed out of his car before pulling his gun and torch out and heading over to the door. It was hard to see through the rain and the darkness but as far as he could tell the place was deserted apart from that one car, the one that belonged to…

Swallowing hard at the thought, Jerry tried to prepare himself for what he could be about to walk into. As he stopped outside the farmhouse door he noticed the bolt across it, the one that would stop anyone from leaving. Both relief and panic washed through his body at that. If it was bolted from the outside it meant that it was unlikely he was about to walk into a gun fight. It meant that it was very unlikely that any of Carter's guys were in there. On the other hand, it meant that someone could be locked in there.

Forcing the thoughts from his mind he slid the blot back before pulling the door open. Keeping his gun up, he swept his eyes round the room, using the torchlight to guide his search but it was pretty much empty. Taking a few steps forward, he finally made it out of the rain as he continued his search of the room. Concrete walls, concrete floors and nothing in it, it had certainly been abandoned a while ago but Jerry stopped as he heard a splash.

Dropping his eyes and torch to the floor he saw the red substance he'd just stepped in. Quickly he moved the light up, seeing the trail of blood as his heart rate picked up. The panic from earlier was definitely taking over now. Stepping up his pace he followed the red drops and splatters round a pillar then another until he finally found what he was dreading.

"Sam!" He called out as his eyes made out Sam's body just twenty meters away. Running over Jerry just prayed he wasn't too late. He was pretty sure there was no one else here but he couldn't force himself to finish checking, not until he knew if Sam was still alive. Sliding down onto the floor next to him Jerry suddenly saw the body clutched in Sam's arms and couldn't stop himself speaking, "Oh god,"

Dropping his torch on the floor he moved his hand to Sam's neck, feeling for a pulse as he holstered his gun. Breathing heavily Jerry tried to focus, he was sure he'd felt it but he wasn't sure if it was his own pulse from the way his heart was currently beating against his chest. But then he felt it again causing him to grab his phone and dial the station.

"This is Barber get medics to my location right now…"

"Jerry," He heard Sam's hoarse voice as he forced his eyes to him.

"Sammy," Jerry couldn't stop the smile on his face but it faded as soon as Sam looked to the body in his arms, "Is…"

"Dead," Sam said before Jerry had a chance to check for a pulse.

"I…I've got an officer down; get me those medics right now!" Jerry yelled into his phone as he looked back to Sam, just praying they wouldn't be too late for Sam as well. As soon as the station told them they were on their way Jerry dropped his phone on the floor and grabbed hold of Sam, pulling him against him.

"It's gonna be ok," Jerry said, he had to keep him talking, had to keep him awake but as he saw Sam's eyes fall shut he felt the panic set in, "Sam…Sam…come on Sammy just stay with me buddy," But his pleading was in vain as he felt Sam slump against him.


End file.
